Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gesture recognition apparatus that recognizes an input operation with a gesture.
Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses that enable input with a gesture to a computer or an electronic device are becoming increasingly popular.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-123608 describes an input apparatus configured to capture an image of a gesture performed by a user in a space using a camera or the like and to convert the gesture into an input command.
The apparatus stores a specific gesture and a specific input command in association with each other and includes a unit configured to recognize a gesture and a unit configured to convert the recognized gesture into an input command. Accordingly, a user can input an arbitrary command without having to directly operate an input device by simply performing a gesture action in front of the apparatus.